Scott Windsor
Scott Windsor is the son of Reg Dawson and Viv Hope, the adoptive son of Vic Windsor, the half-brother of Donna Windsor and Cathy and Heath Hope, and the father of Jean Tate. Biography 1980-1996: Early life and arrival in the village Scott Windsor was born on 20th July 1980 to Viv and Reg Dawson. Reg deserted them when Scott was young and Viv married Vic Windsor, who adopted Scott. Scott has a half-sister, Donna Windsor, and a stepsister, Kelly Windsor. The family moved to the village in 1993. Initially, Scott is a bit of a tearaway and is the Windsor least keen on village life. A plane crashes on the village at the end of 1993. The Windsor's survive but Scott is left with PTSD afterwards. In 1994, Scott's dad Reg follows them to the village and takes Viv and Shirley Turner hostage at gunpoint, accidentally killing Shirley before being shot dead by a police marksman. Scott is left emotionally scarred by his dad's death as well as his PTSD from witnessing the plane crash. In January 1996, Scott bought a gun off Butch Dingle and accidentally shot his sister Donna and ran away, spending the night in the woods. Luckily Donna just had a scratch. Scott then falls in with a bad crowd who force him to steal from the post office and threaten his sisters. Scott becomes friends with Roy Glover. Vic finds out about the theft and declares that Scott is 'no son of his', and Scott leaves to join the army. 1998-2003: Return and affair with Kelly Windsor Two years later, in April 1998, Scott returns, having been discharged from the army for 'psychiatric reasons', but it is eventually revealed this was because he was having an affair with a high-ranking officer's wife. Scott and Kelly become closer and develop romantic feelings for each other. They share their first kiss on Christmas Day 1998, just as Vic is being murdered by Billy Hopwood in the post office. Scott claims to be in love with Kelly and in 1999, as she prepares to marry Scott's friend Roy Glover, they begin sleeping together. The stress of their affair takes its toll on Kelly and after discovering she is pregnant, Kelly attempts to commit suicide, leaving letters that told the truth about what they’d done. Scott burns them but the truth is revealed by Donna who announces it in the pub. Scott and Roy's friendship is over. With Kelly gone, Scott tries to resume a normal life and begins dating newcomer Chloe Atkinson. They move in together and, when their housemate Jason Kirk leaves, they are joined by builder Syd Woolfe. 2003-2005: Birth of Jean and relationship with Zoe Tate One night, Scott drives Zoe Tate home and, in the grip of schizophrenia, they have a one-night stand. This results in Zoe having baby Jean Tate, whose paternity remains a mystery for months as Zoe cannot remember how she got pregnant. Scott does not tell anyone that he is the father and is horrified when Chloe becomes Jean's nanny. In July 2003, he tells Zoe that he is Jean's father when she is seriously injured in hospital and they are horrified to learn that Jean was injured because Chloe hadn't strapped Jean into her baby seat properly before sleeping with Syd. Zoe's brother Chris furiously evicts them from Pear Tree Cottage and assumes that Scott raped Zoe as she is a lesbian. When the police decide not to press charges, Chris launches a hate campaign against Scott, burning down the garage and having him beaten up before paying a stripper, Yolanda, to sleep with Scott and accuse him of rape. When Zoe discovers what Chris has done, she pays Yolanda to drop the charges if Scott signs away his rights to baby Jean. When Chris commits suicide in September 2003, Scott is delighted and was one of the few people who believed his wife, Charity's, story that Chris has framed her. With Chris gone, Scott and Zoe get closer and begin raising Jean together. With Scott now working at Home Farm, Zoe begins relying on him more and more and in her loneliness, vulnerability, and her feelings that Jean should have a mother and father to help raise her, ends up kissing him. Although they try to have a romantic relationship, Zoe is obviously not attracted to Scott and ends it. Scott becomes closer to his new stepsister Dawn Woods who leaves her husband, stroke survivor Terry, for Scott. When convicted rapist Frank Bernard Hartbourne, Pearl Ladderbanks's son arrives in the village, Scott, due to a misunderstanding involving Donna, attacks Frank, and beats him up badly. Facing an assault charge, Scott forces Dawn to lie for him - only to get his comeuppance a few days later when she retracts her statement. Scott later receives a twelve-month suspended sentence. Scott and Dawn reconcile after a short split but Scott is not in love with her and when he learns that Zoe is planning to emigrate and take Jean with her, Scott reacts badly. He is delighted when Zoe asks him to go with them and be there for Jean, and thinks nothing of leaving Dawn but Zoe soon realises that Scott and Viv are plotting to stop them leaving. In revenge, she plots to make Scott think she is in love with him and he believes her, even proposing marriage in June 2005, but she refuses, claiming she would 'rather stick needles in her eyes'. Scott, enraged, attacks Zoe and she stabs him with a syringe full of Ketamine in self-defence and stabs him a second time while he is unconscious. Paddy Kirk catches Zoe about to complete injecting Scott again and stops her but Scott is left fighting for his life. He makes a full recovery and is determined to get revenge, relishing the chance to take her to court for attempted murder. However, his bullying of Paddy, the only witness, causes the case to collapse and Zoe is acquitted. 2005-2007: Kidnapping, imprisonment and departure Incensed, Scott takes Zoe, her nephew Joseph, employee Callum Rennie and Jean hostage at gunpoint and threatened to kill them all, including Jean. Viv arrives and tries to talk Scott round, reminding him of what happened to Reg a decade before and Vic's death. Scott relents and releases the hostages. He later attacks Paddy and accidentally hits Dawn while she and Marlon Dingle try to restrain him. Scott is arrested and sentenced to four months imprisonment. Kelly is the only family member to attend court with him. Scott only serves half his sentence, due to good behaviour. After being paroled, Scott is horrified to discover Dawn has now moved on and is dating Danny Daggert. Scott schemes to split them up. It works briefly but Dawn does not want Scott back and insists he moves out or she will report him to the police for punching Danny. Scott is forced to back down and vows to avenge himself. After learning Dawn has been doing various odd jobs to keep afloat, Scott reports her for benefit fraud and Dawn is arrested and subsequently jailed for six weeks. Everyone, including Viv, is horrified by his behaviour. Scott is then evicted and continues his crusade against Dawn. Dawn dies in a house explosion in July 2006 and Scott feels guilty for his shabby treatment of her and blames Dawn's brother, Jamie, for not doing more to save her. Scott begins a relationship with his teen apprentice, Debbie Dingle. The pair con Rodney Blackstock and in revenge Rodney gets them to work on a car for a friend of his but refuses to pay them. Scott and Debbie confront Rodney in the pub and an angry Scott demands their money, but Len Reynolds intervenes and the couple leave humiliated. This is Scott's last appearance. Following this, Scott leaves the village on 14th February 2007 to stay with an old army friend down in London selling stolen cars, leaving the garage in Debbie's hands. On 4th January 2008, Scott phones Viv and tells her that he will not be returning and is putting Tug Ghyll up for sale. Scott doesn't return for the funerals of his mother Viv (who was buried in Essex) or sister Donna. On 31 March 2015, Marlon mentions plans to attend Scott's upcoming wedding in London so that Scott can see his niece April, although Marlon changes his mind. Notable dialogue *'First line:' "Where are we?" Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1980 births Category:1993 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:Windsor family Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Mechanics Category:Convicts Category:Chauffeurs Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:2015 marriages Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Armed Forces Personnel Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage Category:Residents of Cafe flat Category:Tate Haulage employees Category:Windsors employees Category:Windsor & Sugden employees Category:Windsor & Dingle employees